


理论向恋爱 （番外） 上

by GOAda



Category: GUN/OFF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOAda/pseuds/GOAda
Summary: 下部分回老福特看吧。还活着呢。
Kudos: 3





	理论向恋爱 （番外） 上

10月5日这天，GMM楼下的星巴克在出售有特别版杯套的咖啡，前来捧场的粉丝也比平时多了很多。

Tay上楼的时候看了几眼，看到楼下有粉丝拉起的应援横幅才突然想起昨天是什么日子。天哪，他居然忘了魔鬼本鬼gun atthaphan的生日！

完了，他还没准备礼物，不会被生吃了吧。

Tay胆战心惊的上了电梯，想着万一gun还没到公司呢，他就可以躲进办公室不出来。

然而现实是残酷的，一走进办公区，就看到gun站在通道和一堆工作人员说笑。小心翼翼的摸了过去，立马被抓个正着。

“Tay！鬼鬼祟祟干什么呢。”

有着一头短发的女子拍了一下Tay的头，笑着问。这下，所有人都看了过来，Tay心知逃不过了，只好直起身子打招呼。“kwang姐早啊。”“早，”短发女子点点头，继续看向手机，“你都到了，off这家伙在干嘛呢。”

这位女性不是别人，正是off和gun公开后，公司重新分配的经纪人。kwang是公司所有经纪人的主管之一，也体现了公司对offgun这对情侣档的重视。其实以前kwang有分别带过off和gun一段时间，只是后来升了主管就交给别人了，所以对着两个小崽子，kwang可谓是游刃有余。

这不，off和tay前两天分别去不同的外府录节目，今天都应该一大早就到，但是现在off还不见人影。kwang一看就知道这小子肯定又躲在酒店睡懒觉，一直在夺命连环line上催促。

tay还在费尽心思想一个忘记买gun的礼物的理由，那边gun扬起大大笑脸朝他过来了，“tay，你回来啦！”到他面前站定，gun还抬手给tay嘴里塞了一片芒果片。  
突如其来的殷勤对待让平日里习惯被小恶魔折磨的tay摸不着头脑。这是怎么回事，他去出个差的时间，gun就性格大变了？

旁边的kwang姐把手机凑到他眼前，屏幕上是Instagram的界面，显示的是off发的一条IG，内容是两人一起吃饭的合照，很明显是昨天给gun庆生的祝福。他疑惑的看了一眼kwang，直觉事情没那么简单，于是拿过手机往下划了一下。

nook：哦，我猜应该是第一！  
benz：HAPPY GUN'S DAY！  
Nom：你还敢更快一点吗？  
boy：开了生日提醒，预先准备照片，连配字都想好了。你专门为此定了个闹钟吗？没有吧？哈哈哈  
mook：我猜你是定了个闹钟

IG下面的评论让tay恍然大悟，怪不得小恶魔今天心情那么好，感谢亲爱的pengyou！

“咳，那个，gun”下定决心把握机会的tay立刻转向gun，“我一直在外府，没时间回家拿礼物，明天给你吧。”心中打算等一下汇报完工作就溜出公司。  
没想到gun看着手机头都没抬，“嗯，没事。就算没买也没关系的。”

tay一脸吃了老鼠的表情，怎么？今天难道是世界末日吗？周围的工作人员也是目瞪口呆，kwang甚至欲言又止的想问一下gun是不是病了。

“p'kwang，爸比说他上车了，下午到公司来。”毫不在乎周围人的反应，gun抬头就发射甜美笑容，还保持着这个表情对上惊恐状的tay，“今天晚上记得来参加爸比给我补办的生日party，地址等一下发给你。”说完就留下一堆不知所措的人，扬长而去。  
看着gun远去的背影，大家你看我我看你，“爱情真伟大！”

等off从外府回公司处理好事情回家时街上已经灯火辉煌了。

站在楼下仰望，11楼那大大的落地窗里明亮的光显示家里有人在等待着他了，会心一笑，off抬脚向电梯走去。

一个月前那场记者会之后没多久，已经向大众公开的两人在gun执着的要求下住在了一起，gun退掉了自己的二层小别墅，带着一卡车的行李住进了off的高层公寓。

打开门的时候off注意到门框上有一条深色的凹痕。

那是gun搬进来的那天弄上的。抱着高出头的木箱子想一鼓作气进入的gun没有注意到箱子和门框的距离，砰一下撞上了，由于作用力向后倒的同时带倒了跟在他身后的off。gun靠压在off身上扭头问他有没有事，off看了眼gun纷乱的头发憋着笑摇头，两人互看一眼后躺在地上笑得放肆。

“爸比？”在厕所里就听到开门的声音，gun出来却没在客厅看见人，结果发现人还站在玄关发呆，“干嘛呢，笑成这样。”gun一手拉过发呆人的脖子就是啵唧一口。

off被勾住脖子姿势奇怪的换了鞋，“没有，只是想起了些事情。”被gun喷在耳后的呼吸扰得有些敏感，off推开缠在自己身上的gun，脱了外套挂在沙发边的架子上，“嗯？gun你今天又穿我的衣服出去了么。”架子上没看见gun的衣服，off随口问了一句。

“啊，早上出门懒得找衣服，就直接套了爸比的，”被推开的gun也没恼，顺势向后倒进沙发，拿起了桌上的手机，“你看，网站上都有消息啊。”gun给off看的界面正是两人的情侣档粉丝们建立的网站，自从两个人戴上情侣手链后，就有一个贴子专门记录两人的情侣物件或者互穿的衣服。

off抬眼看了一下，笑了。关于那篇帖子里写的情侣手链，其实并不是两人交往以后买的。谁能想到呢，在两人相看不顺眼的时期，碰巧都买了同样的手链。那时他们互相嘲讽对方跟屁虫，大吵大闹之后谁也没再戴了。“下次把同款的手表也戴上吧，让这个帖子再加点东西。”gun划着手机，从酒窝深度来看，心情很好。

能够在出柜以后还拥有那么多人的喜爱是off没想到的事情，不是没有反对的声音，但是gun说他们应该多听那些支持的声音，还时不时潜伏在粉丝的网站上。直观的看到支持他们的人的想法，off不开玩笑的说，每次都能得到很多力量。

在off看来，两人一起住了有一段时间了，磨合到现在，什么东西都变成了双份，一间大大的房间一分为二用来放两个时尚人士的衣物，off不爱吃的东西gun全盘接受，gun起床困难的时候off会变成活体闹钟，同居生活还算是和谐。除了一件事。

“爸比，gun好几天没看到你了啊，好想你呀，你都没有给我过生日。”这句话没什么毛病，但当这是gun突然把off压在沙发上时说的话，那就让off心中警铃大响了。“啊哈哈，生日快乐，我也想你的。”off干笑了一声，不是提前买了礼物给你，我看你昨晚发的动态不是玩得挺疯的，试图用腿把身上的gun顶开，结果被gun有机可趁，把整个身体都挤进了off腿间。

感觉到off的身体一僵，gun笑得更开心了，“是么，既然爸比也想gun，那”“等等，你之前不是说好了下一次让我来的么！”gun说着话就要解他的衣服，off一个着急用下巴夹住衣领，成功挤出了三下巴。gun眯了眯眼睛，想说这家伙那时候意乱情迷居然还记得那么清楚，看来他还不够用功啊。

伸手轻轻捏了捏off下巴上的软肉，“爸比啊，你刚出差回来，那么累了，gun怎么能让爸比那么劳累呢，这次还是让gun来吧。”说完趁着off痒得松了劲，一把脱下了他的上衣。

off简直想翻白眼，知道我累了那还做个屁啊！

两人的第一次是在off醉的不行的时候，就算在下面也没什么特别的感觉，确定关系之后，gun仗着自己有经验，非要打着教学的名义死死的压着off。这也就算了，off每次提出交换一下位置，gun都能找出无数的理由反驳。

你说都是男人，off也能用蛮力试试吧，是男人没错，但一个是多年来关心美妆保健的前娘娘腔，一个是日常健身跑步关注腹肌成长的前单身gay，你说谁的胜算大？

被翻了个身半跪在地上的off在察觉到gun的手开始进攻裤子时，仍然不死心，心念一转，“啊，对了，oab又来催我了，他到底帮你什么，还有为什么他要约tay啊。”压住off的人手完全没停，三两下就除去了off宽松的家居裤，凑上前去咬了一下off的耳朵，“我知道，所以我让tay今天去oab家了。作为之前请他帮忙删除关于我恶评帖子的回报。”

下午tay在line上问派对地址的时候，gun毫无罪恶感的把oab家的地址发了过去，内疚？那是什么东西，gun表示他不计较tay忘记他的生日就已经是等价交换了。gun用手勾住off身上唯一的遮羞布，“至于为什么要约他，这就是oab的事情了。现在，你不觉得你的注意力应该在我身上么，爸比。”off只感觉自己下体一阵凉快，这下他是完全裸了。

心知大势已去，off虽然心有不甘，也只能把脸放在沙发表面试图让脸上的热度消下去。可怜的朋啊，其实off大概有猜到oab的用意，只是他实在找不到理由去阻止oab接近tay，就当是相亲好了，让他这位好友从只有自己的世界出来一下也挺好。

然而只有gun知道，oab那家伙看起来彬彬有礼，其实比他黑了不止一个度。当oab表示对tay很感兴趣的时候，gun心里别提多高兴了。那么久以来，别以为他没看到，tay和off由于一起进公司，一直关系亲密，off对tay的依赖和tay对off无意间的宠溺。都让gun如坐针毡，以前由于和off还是死对头的关系，gun只能干生气，能骂到off的注意力转向自己就很好了，如今两人正式交往，gun当然不会就再安静下去了。

终于找到机会把tay引向oab，gun相信今后oab会占据tay所有的精力。“喂喂。”屁股上被轻踹了两下让gun一下回神。

被剥得一干二净的off，都做好心理准备了，却发现压在自己身上的人迟迟没有动作，弯腿踢了两下，转头想看gun是怎么回事。还没看清什么就被搂着脖子狠啄了一口，off感觉他明天的皮肤状况看来是不允许他出门了。

“爸比等不及了么，没事，我们这就开始吧。”

“啊，你别突然那么激动啊，放开我的咪咪，上次就被你揉破皮了！”

gun顺着off挣扎的方向把人翻了个身，两人变成面对面，“好吧，那这次我们换种玩法。”off正想问gun什么玩法，就看gun低下头一口含住了自己已经变红肿的乳尖，感受着口腔里的湿热，off好不容易消了一点的热度又迅速上升了。

off拿手臂挡住了自己变得通红的脸，只听见闷闷的声音，“不要太过分就好，我很累的。”埋着头的gun抬起身子，看着这样的off，满眼的爱意几乎要溢出来，一吻印在off略微汗湿的脸颊上，“遵命。”

夜色正浓。

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特逼我的。  
只能转移征地。


End file.
